User blog:ItIsAmazing/Fanfic - Season 4 Episode 3
Alright, so this is episode 3 of my season 4 fanfic series. Enjoy. 'House of Clue's Anubis House Patricia: Look, there's Victor coming back. Fabian: Wait, there's Mr. Sweet and Miss Bynston Patricia: They're heading up to Victor's office. Fabian: Should we eavesdrop? Patricia: What do you think? Fabian: Let's go. Upstairs Victor: No Eric, he's your son, and he is the key. Mr. Sweet: Did you hear what the Patron said he said we need to find the artifacts. Miss Bynston: But how will we ever be able to find them? We don't even have a clue to where they are. Victor: We must find them! We cannot let the Patron down, and you both know very well what the consiquences are if we do. Miss Bynston: But you do understand that we don't have that much time. Time is going by faster than ever now. Mr. Sweet: But where do we start looking? Victor: Anywhere. We must find those artifacts. Fabian: *whispers* Go, Patricia now! Living Room Patricia: Shouldn't we warn the others this is very bad, they must have captured Eddie. Fabian: Ok, Sibuna meeting my room, get the others! Fabian's Room Amber: So they got him captured. Patricia: I think. Alfie: So hold up, we need to find these artifacts but we don't know where to start looking. Fabian: Exactly. Alfie: So how will we ever find them? Patricia: Well, Victor is on the search for them right now, if he can get a hold of one and a clue, then we just steal it from him and find the others. Amber: Isn't it a little too risky to steal from Victor. Fabian: We've done it before. Amber: Oh right. Patricia: Look, Eddie's hold up somewhere we need to find out more about it. The next day Alfie: Hey Trixie come with me. Patricia: What is it? Alfie: Victor is having a meeting upstairs and it looks important. Patricia: Should we get the others? Alfie: No we're gonna eavesdrop on them. Come with me. Upstairs Victor: Eric, your son is the only way that we'll ever find all the artifacts and build the Sword of Freedom. Mr. Sweet: But we have no idea where to look. Victor: Well, the Patron must know right? Mr. Sweet: So your saying? Victor: We meet the Patron later today, 4pm clearing in the woods. Mr. Sweet: But what about my son? Victor: Nevermind him, he'll be fine, just leave him in the crypt and he'll be alright. Patricia: *whispers* The crypt. Clearing 4pm Patricia and Alfie are hiding in the clearing listening to their conversation. Victor: Where is he? Miss Bynston: Be patient he'll come. Patron: I'm here. Mr. Sweet: Ahh yes we wanted to ask you... Miss Bynston: ... Where can we find the artifacts? Patron: "The crypts of crypts is what you seek, to reveal the first artifact is what you will see" Miss Bynston: That's it? Patron: You have 48 hours to find it and return it to me or there will be major consequences. And I mean major. Alfie: Ow! Patricia: Shh! Victor: What was that? Patron: There's someone here. Mr. Sweet: Who's there Patron: Move! The patron walks to the bushes where Patricia and Alfie are hiding. He's about to look behind when... To be continued Category:Blog posts